Koshka
"We'll see who's delicate! I may not be able to attack like Sokara, but when you get injured? I'LL be the one stitching your bones back together, thanks to my trusty staff! You just tell me where to go, Marco."'' '''- Koshka, chapter 2 of Legends Awakening. Koshka Stormfang ''(コシュカ ''Koshuka) ''is a playable character from ''KvD: Legends Awakening. Profile Koshka is Sokara and Arcturakos's younger sister, and the princess of the Halidom of Delyra. In spite of her noble status, she aids Sokara in battle as part of the Shepherds as their primary healer nonetheless. Koshka is the mother of Galen and potentially female Reuben. Koshka is also the aunt of Eleanore and potentially Inari, Eryeth, Cillia, Alys, or male Reuben depending on the identity of Sokara's wife or if Arcturakos marries Rubio. Delyra-Gudora War Koshka is first introduced moments before the prologue chapter, in which she and Sokara find an amnesiac Dracoknight Tactician unconscious in a field. Their intent to further question and determine the trustworthiness of Rubio is cut short as a nearby town is set ablaze. After saving the town from bandits alongside Sokara, Demiri, and Rubio, Koshka proceeds to return to Delyrus. As the day ends, the group is forced to camp outside in Knem Forest. As night fell, Koshka is awoken by Sokara when he senses something amiss. Suddenly, Koshka notices a huge magical portal opening up in the sky, sending in numerous Sirens and several fireballs hurtling towards the woods. With their lives in danger, Koshka and Sokara quickly run for cover. However, soon after, a small pack of Sirens flank the two. Though Sokara barely manages to subdue one of them, Koshka is cornered by another one. Just as the Siren is about to strike her, a masked warrior appears and rescues her. After dealing with the remaining Siren, the masked warrior introduces "himself" as Lunaria and warns the group of turbulent times to come. Upon arrival in Delyrus, Koshka and Sokara reveal their royal status to Rubio, much to their surprise. The siblings then introduce Rubio to their sister Arcturakos, the current Exalt of Delyra. After meeting with Arcturakos, Koshka decides to tour Rubio around the Shepherd's Garrison and introduces them to the Shepherds present: Gylex, Corasta, and Maline. Upon returning from Kagia later on, Koshka receives the shocking news that Maribelle has been kidnapped by Maline, on the pretext that her friend has supposedly trespassed Gudora's borders. Distressed over the safety of her friend, Koshka accompanies Sokara on his mission to rescue her. After preventing the assassination of Arcturakos, Koshka heads out with Sokara and his army to relocate Arcturakos to a safer location. However, after barely leaving the capital, word arrives from Senpai that Garea has laid siege upon Delyrus. Concerned over the welfare of her people, Arcturakos insists on returning to Delyrus to attempt to parley with Garea. Koshka responds by offering to accompany her, but is urged to remain with Sokara's troops. While making plans Kagia, Koshka learns of the grim news that Arcturakos has been captured by Garea and sentenced to death, Shocked, she faints in Rubio's hands. She then hurries to Castle Gudora with her allies, only to watch helplessly as the attempt to rescue her sister fails. Stranded on the tip of a precipice, Arcturakos, desiring to prevent the Arcane Emblem from falling into his hands, opts to sacrifice herself by falling to her death. As Arcturakos plummets to the ground, Koshka can do nothing but cover her eyes in horror. In spite of the anguish of her loss, Koshka, alongside Sokara, resolves to recover and continue fighting on in her memory. With the aid of the rest of the army, Koshka succeeds in defeating Garea. Conquest of Fonaxe and Fate of the World Two years after the war, Koshka aids Sokara across the halidom. When news arrives from Kagia that the Fonaxi empire seeks to conquer Delyra, Koshka rejoins Sokara's army to assist in the prevention of the impending invasion. When Sokara later meets his future daughter Kendora, Koshka bears witness to the Eleanore's dour account of a future in which Sokara's army is decimated, leaving behind their orphaned children. Resolving to prevent this future, Koshka aids Sokara through their war against Fonaxe and the war against the Garugi to stop Garuga's resurrection. After the war, should Koshka not be married, she will embark on a trip around the world and will share what she has learned to Sokara. If Rubio sacrificed themselves in order to kill Garuga, Koshka will first accompany Sokara on his quest to relocate Marco. The pair will eventually reunite with their companion in a field, much like when they first met. Paralogues Before the events of Paralogue 5, Koshka asks Eleanore if she has borne any children of her own. Kendora then reveals that Koshka has a son who is named Galen. Koshka then begins to ask another question, but quickly retracts it. Upon arrival at the Westray Village, Koshka and the rest of the army encounter a rather odd youth engaging in a valiant attempt to protect the resident sages from a bandit assault. During the skirmish, Koshka manages to speak to the boy, who proudly reveals his idenity as her son from the future, Galen. After the battle concludes, Koshka notices the Brand of the Exalt on his arm. Galen then explains the history of his Brand, divulging that the future Koshka had wept with joy the day his Brand surfaced. Galen knew that Koshka's own Brand never surfaced, even in the future. The fact that her Brand never surfaced was a source of much inner turmoil as she always doubted her royal lineage because of this fact. With the knowledge of her true heritage and the reunion with her future child, Koshka happily accepts Galen into the army. In Paralogue 20, Koshka and the Shepherds arrive at a village who asked for their aid after the Garugi had been kidnapping local village girls for sacrificial rites. Agreeing to help them out, the village elder brings a girl who had managed to escape the clutches of the Garugi: Arcturakos. Shocked by her sudden appearance, Koshka cannot contain her surprise but is saddened when she learns that Arcturakos has lost much of her memory likely as a result of her fall. However the reunion is cut short as the Garugi approaches the village to begin raiding it for their women. As the Shepherds leave the village, the elder informs them that Arcturakos had slipped out and planned on sacrificing herself for the sake of the village. Unwilling to let Arcturakos die again, Koshka and Sokara rescue and protect Arcturakos from the Garugi. During the battle, Koshka tells Arcturakos that ever since her "death" she has tried to be strong like her. Despite her memory loss, Koshka tells Arcturakos to stay with her. After dispatching the Garugi, Sokara and Koshka are torn by Arcturakos's state. Both wanting her to remember them, but not to remember all the pain she endured. However, a small fragment of Arcturakos's kind demeanor remained, as she told the two not to cry like she used to when the two were young. Overjoyed to know that somewhere in her fragmented mind, the old Arcturakos exists, Koshka and Sokara bring her into the army and promise to protect her this time, together. Swords of Fate Koshka makes a cameo in Swords of Fate in the Xenologue Before Legends Awakening DLC as an ally unit alongside Sokara and Demiri, which is set immediately before the start of Legends Awakening Prologue. During the battle, Koshka can speak with Eagleknight Rubio, Odax, and Leandra. Personality Koshka initially comes across as an individual who looks upon the world with a naïve, simplistic outlook, a fact that is compounded by her seemingly spoiled and immature behavior. This is evidenced from her supports with both Rubio and Goose, where she pulls lighthearted pranks on the former, and becomes visibly upset when the latter displays an intellect superior to hers. In a rather conflicting light, Koshka is embarrassed of these traits of hers, as she perceives them as unbecoming of a noble lady. She has become rather insecure over her character as a whole, where she not just laments over her unladylike mannerisms, but also tries to emulate her sister. These quirks and flaws are, however, offset by her exuberant, optimistic attitude, one that is deemed crucial for boosting the army’s morale by Sokara. This is further bolstered by Koshka’s compassion, where her willingness to indiscriminately help anyone and befriend all whom she meets, as is the case with her friendship with Maline. She has proven to be quite overbearing as a mother to Galen; as he tells Kendora in his support with her that Koshka would "tan his hide" if he did not speak normally with everyone. Another point of note is that of Koshka's manner of speech is similar to a commoner, rather than the typical speech of royalty. This allows her to connect better with the people in army compared to Sokara and Arcturakos. She jumps up the most out of anyone in the army and is the most likely to snort. Her birthday is March 6. In Game Recruitement * Ch. 2 "Come, Join Us." (Legends Awakening) * Ch. 2 "A Tearful Reunion" (Legends Awakening: Blaze) * DLC "Before Legends Awakening" (Swords of Fate) * World of Awakening I & II (KvD: Heroes) * Woodlands Encounter (KvD: Warriors) Base Stats Growth Stats Max Stat Modifier Inheritance Since the Pegasus Knight and Troubadour classes are female-exclusive, Koshka's son will inherit the following classes instead: Myrmidion Knight- Promotes to Blademaster or Assassin. Brigand - Promotes to Hero or Berserker. Overall Koshka functions as a typical Archetype-Cleric unit in the beginning, where she possesses average Skill, and Luck to dodge incoming attacks, which is offset by her low Defense. It is wise to keep Koshka outside of the fray as much as possible as a result. Once Maline joins the player's army, Koshka may lose her effectiveness as a healer very slightly, owing to her relatively lower Magic growth rate and general Movement range. Regardless, Koshka is still a competent healer unit and even has the potential of growing at a faster pace than Maribelle, especially considering how she is the only healer unit at the player's disposal for five whole chapters. Koshka has the ability to learn the Heal Touch skill, which Maribelle cannot, allowing her healing to have a little more potency once she reaches Level 10. Koshka's Promotions are the War Cleric and Sage classes. Koshka performs quite well as a War Cleric due to the more balanced stats gains. While her Strength growth is not particularly spectacular, this is offset by her decent Speed and Skill, both of which allow her to effectively engage in melee combat while simultaneously fulfilling her principal duties as a healer, at least until her Strength reaches a fairly satisfactory value. Alternatively, the player could consider procuring Thunder Axes for Koshka to wield in this class, as they allow her to fully harness her modest Magic growths and caps. The Sunder skill is particularly useful for Koshka to use as it gives her constant regeneration at the beginning of each turn, prolonging her survivability. As a Sage, Koshka trades the defensive qualities of the War Cleric in favour of fully maximising her magical prowess. This effectively makes Koshka a more potent Cleric, albeit a less sturdy one. However, if paired up, Koshka as a Sage will receive substantial boosts to her Hit and Avoid rates, allowing her to become quite a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. If opting to choose this Promotion, Tomefaire is a great skill for Koshka to have to increase her Magic stats since she will exclusively use Tomes for her means of offense. Reclassing Koshka's two reclass options are the Trobadour and Pegasus Knight lines. As a Troubadour, Koshka is essentially a carbon copy of Maline. Her Luck and Skill are slightly lower, but her Defense is higher. Reclassing Koshka into a Troubadour/Valkyrie Knight is not without its rewards, however, as she stands to learn the support skill Dual Support+ making her a good Dual Play unit that provides huge bonuses when she is Paired to her husband. If the player rather have Koshka focus on her Magical abilities like her Sage class but rather have mobility over power, Valkyrie Knight makes a splendid reclass option. In her Pegasus Knight class line, Koshka serves as a much better Mystic Knight healer and Dark Flyer mage than Corasta does. However her raw power is offset by her inferior Speed and Skill in comparison to Corasta and Senpai. Ultimately, Koshka is better off assuming another class entirely, especially since there are four pegasus-based characters who can be recruited from the beginning, all of whom possess stats tailored towards features that are characteristic of such classes. That being said, Koshka can still benefit from being in this class line nonetheless; If she spends some time as a Dark Flier, she will eventually be able to learn the Dark Descent skill, one that not just enhances her map-clearing abilities, but also does the same for Galen should it be passed down to him. Koshka can also serve as a potent Rally unit. Without the aid of the Bride DLC, Koshka is one of the few parent generation characters who can learn 5 Rally Skills. Koshka has access to Rally Luck, Rally Magic, Rally Resistance, Rally Speed, and Rally Movement. It will require Koshka to venture into every single one of her reclassing options, but it is well worth the effort when Rally styled play is needed. Unit Profile Name: Koshka Default Class: Cleric Weapon: Dawn Omega II / Healing Staves Roster Description: Sokara's tomboyish little sister, the princess of Delyra. With nary an ounce of nobility in her personality, she is among the most likeable and approachable of the Shepherds. The girl most likely to snort. Born on March 6th. Help Description: Book Description: ''A certain 'sister of the prince' with a teenager attitude. ''Game Description: ''A Shepherd, and Sokara's little sister. Eager to prove herself. ''Unused Description: ''The princess of Delyra; Sokara’s little sister and member of the Shepherds. Despite being royalty, she acts naturally and mingles with anyone, without a care of their social class. She has the mentality of a child and often acts spoilt. Hops around more than anyone. ''Armoury/Forgery quotes 1. "Finally, I get something useful!" (Buying) 2. "Call me a Merchant anyday! Cha-ching!" (Selling) 3. "Call it sharp as my attitude!" (Forging) Garisson Alone 1. "Quiet as a mouse. Can't hear a single wisp!" (Misc.) 2. "Oh c'mon! A single Delyran princess can take out a band of Sirens in one swing. Hello!?" (Surge) Event Tiles 1. "Better save this for big brother!" (Item) 2. "Whoa! I'm growing already?" (Exp) 3. "Stronger and sharper by the point!" (Weapon Exp) Battle Quotes '''''Dual Support 1. "Please stay strong!" 2. "Go get em!" 3. "It's all right!" 4. "Here goes!" 5. "Come on!" 6. "Alright!" 7. "You can do it!" 8. "I've got you!" 9. "Now or Never!" Dual Strike 1. "What a loser!" 2. "Don't forget me!" 3. "Gotcha now!" 4. "Have some of this!" 5. "My turn!" Dual Guard 1. "You all right?" 2. "I got you!" 3. "Careful! Yeah?" 4. "Look out!" Critical 1. "This one might hurt!" 2. "Clear a path everyone!" 3. "You asked for it!" 4. "I may surprise you!" Defeated Enemy 1. "Right." 2. "Well, that's that." Partner Defeated Enemy 1. "Hey thanks!" 2. "Phew!" 3. "Nice save!" 4. "Wow!" Damaged by Enemy 1. "Waugh! That hurt!" Death / Retreat 1. "I-I can't go on... I'm sorry... This war...is over for me... I'm sorry...I couldn't help you...through to the end..." (Before Recruitment) Classic 2. "S-sorry, but I can't risk...more wounds... It's up to you, Sokara..." (After Recruitment) Classic 3. None (Retreat after Recruitment) Casual Miscellaneous Quotes Class Change 1. "Ta-da! Do I look good? Or do I look GREAT!?" Level Up 1. "I really have to do better than this..." (0-1 stat) 2. "Hey, look at me go!" (2-3 stat) 3. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve!" (4-5 stat) 4. "I think I'm ready for the front lines!" (6+ stat) 5. "I've come so far since meeting Marco!" (0-1 stat) Most capped up. Classes Class sets 1. Cleric- War Cleric 2. Pegasus Knight- Mystic Knight/Dark Flier 3. Trobadour- Valkeyrie Knight 4. Priest- War Cleric 5. Bride- Rikkert LT Supports LT Support 1. Rikkert Romance: (C-S) * Marco Rubio * Demiri * Gendembi * Gylex * Vigur * Nimbus * Lansu * Rikkert * Sobek * Robion * Euriki * Segarus * Goose Other Supports: (C-A) (Depends on character) Voice Actor: 1. English: 2. Japanese: Ending (CG Portrait) 1. Sprightly Cleric "Koshka's wild nature led her to travel the world and relay its wisdoms to her brother. The princess's exploits live on in many a droll tale told by the crackling fire." Koshka and Marco Rubio Many wrote of Rubio's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Koshka, above all else. Koshka and Demiri As Delyra's new knight captain, Demiri took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. Koshka often visited his charges in town to report concerns and transgressions to her husband. Koshka and Gendembi Gendembi returned home to Estria, where he was labeled a traitor and coward, or else ignored entirely. But none of it fazed his wife, Koshka, who won the populace over with good old-fashioned charm. Koshka and Gylex Gylex returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, he was no match for Koshka, who fit in with the people instantly despite her royal upbringing. Koshka and Vigur Vigur continued his service as a Delyran knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scattered nature blended well with his wife Koshka's cheerful banter, making for a happy life indeed. Koshka and Nimbus Koshka's wild nature led her to travel the world and relay its wisdom to her brother. The princess's exploits live on in many a droll tale told by the campfire. Her husband's name has been lost to history. Koshka and Lansu Lansu returned to Regna Kagia and served as Hardo's right-hand man. Koshka decided to leave Delyrus and join her husband, strengthening the bond between the realms even further. Koshka and Rikkert While continuing to study magic, Rikkert realized how childish some of his actions had been. He and Koshka learned from these mistakes and grew old and wise together. Koshka and Sobek Sobek never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. Koshka always insisted on going along, and the two survived many a comically dire predicament together. Koshka and Robion After the war, Robion briefly sank into a life of excess, but when Koshka decided to travel the world incognito, her worldly husband came along to keep the roads safe and the conversation lively. Koshka and Euriki Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Euriki and his wife built after the war. The children loved Euriki like a mother and treated Koshka as one of their own. Koshka and Segarus Segarus settled down with Koshka and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son, however, developed a notably bizarre personality, in no small part because of his colorful parents. Koshka and Goose Goose returned to his tiny Terabian village and built a happy life with his mother and Koshka. Still, the latter insisted on breaking the monotony, and the couple often travelled to far-flung markets. CG Confession See list Koshka/CG Confessions Other Quotes See Koshka/Heroes Quotes See Koshka/Warriors Quotes Etmology '''Koshka '''means ''"cat" ''in Russian. Though Koshka strikes out her snarky attitude, she calms down by purring against the people she is most fond of. Trivia *Koshka's official artwork depicts her wielding a Dawn Omega II. *Koshka's unique victory pose as a Sage has her proudly raise her fist in cheer. # Koshka has unique battle models for each of her Cleric related classes: # As a Cleric, she has a yellow dress and an apron. As a War Cleric, she has a yellow color scheme. As a Sage, she has the same costume as Arcturakos. # According to the Official KvD Legends Awakening Comic from Sapphire Dream, Koshka is 10 years younger than Arcturakos, making her roughly 15 years old at the start of KvD: Legends Awakening. # According to the manga, she found Rubio by tripping over their unconscious body. This is later contradicted in the Before Awakening DLC, where she spotted them. # If a Support Conversation involving Koshka is started on the Preparation Screen for the Harvest Scramble, Koshka will be portrayed wearing a party hat during that conversation. # Koshka's portrait has the largest amount of facial expressions in the game, with ten. # Koshka has a cut-in portrait and voice for them in Swords of Fate, which goes unused due to her only appearing as a NPC in a noncombat class. # Koshka was voted the 11th most popular female character in the KvD: Legends Character Popularity Poll. Gallery (images will be added soon) Category:Legends Awakening characters